Te amarei eternamente
by Pammys
Summary: Leiam a minha história é minha primeira já vo avisando é sobre o diário da Kagome confesando seus sentimentos e o Inuasha lendo ele sem sabe o que fazer depoisrnP.S.: Fic completa e reescrita o ultimo cap.
1. Cap I

Oi,

Eu estor começando esta fanfic (minha primeira fic que emoção) espero que vcs gostem!

Bem espero que gostem ai vai!

Só pra quem não sabe:

Inu InuYasha

Kag Kagome

Kik Kikyou ( só pra avisar eu odeio ela ( então haverá muitos xingamentos ), só que não tenho nada contra quem gosta )

Sang Sango

Mik Mirok

Ship Shippou

Kou g Kouga

( algum comentário idiota meu )

Te amarei eternamente...

Leiam a minha história (é minha primeira já vo avisando) é sobre o diário da Kagome confesando seus sentimentos e o Inuasha lendo ele sem sabe o que faze depois

P.S.: Sou pessima em resumos

Cap.I

Kag: SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!

Mik: É InuYasha dessa vez você irritou mesmo a Kagome!

Ship: Parece que ele nunca vai aprender!

Sang: É mesmo

Inu: Mas oque eu fiz?

Sang: Você desconfiou da Kagome.

Ship: E ainda chamou ela de baka.

Inu: Hun.. humanos

Ship: É melhor você ir pedir desculpas pra ela InuYasha!

Inu: Eu não, ela que tem que me pedir desculpas por dar bola para esse lobo fedido!

Ship; Sang; Mik: Ele nunca irá mudar.

ø Na era atual ø

Kagome estava tomando um banho e pensando:

O InuYasha é um tolo, ele me recrimina pelo Kouga sendo que ele vive com a Kikyou e ainda mais eu nem gosto do Kouga ao contrário dele que ama a Kikyou, eu sei que eles tiveram um passado e que o InuYasha não sente nada por mim ( :pensamento de Kagome: pra ele eu sou só um detector de fragmentos da jóia: ) mas ele poderia ao menos ser um pouco mais sensivel

ø Na Era Feudal ø

InuYasha ainda está emburrado em cima de uma árvore. Pensando no que vai fazer.

ø Na Era Atual ø

Já se passaram 3 dias e nada do InuYasha vim ou Kagome ir.

Kagome estava escrevendo concentrada em seu diario quando decidiu sair um pouco para arejar a cabeça.

Depois de alguns minutos InuYasha chega no quarto de Kagome procurando - a para a levar devolta para a era antiga mas, ele não encontra ela e sim seu diario que ela havia es quecido a berto e começa a ler (couiosoooo 8p ).

E ele fica chocado ao ler:

Pág.1

.-''''-.,.-''''-.

! I LOVE !

". YOU ."

'''-.,.-'''

O Meu Amor é Assim...

Vive miudinho num canto, com medo de se manifestar.

Vive inibido e temeroso em algum lugar.

Finge que não existe, apavorado de você notar e se afastar.

Faz de conta que é amigo e por isso, vive escondido.

O meu amor disfarça a toda hora.

Brinca de ontem e de agora.

Anda por aí travestido de companheiro

Pra ter você perto o tempo inteiro.

O meu amor é omisso de palavras românticas.

É proibido de fazer declarações.

Amarrado pra não demostrar as emoções.

É impedido de dar carinho declarado.

Vive perdido e enclausurado.

Tudo isso só pra ter você do meu lado.

Meu amor virou clandestino,

Suplicante de um único instante de carinho.

Hoje ele é meu inimigo,

Porque vive junto comigo e não pode aparecer,

Porque só me faz sofrer.

É meu escudeiro invisível, triste e impossível.

O meu amor só não me provoca mais dor,

Porque quando me deito,

Sozinha no meu leito,

Me enche de calor.

Meu amor anônimo, mascarado,

Sobrevive longe de você, ou do seu lado.

Sobrevive a cada minuto, enrustido e amargurado

...E assim a nossa vida vai passando...

Eu vou te engando que sou feliz...

Que aquilo tudo ficou pra trás,

Mas é mentira...

Cada vez eu te amo mais.

(esse poema eu peguei de uma fic postada aqui)

Pág.2

Eu amo...

Eu amo alguém que não posso amar

Eu amo alguém que não posso tocar

Eu amo alguém que não posso beijar

Eu amo alguém e não posso demostrar

Eu amo alguém e nem posso falar te amo

Eu amo alguém que nunca me amará

Eu amo alguém e essa pessoa nem sabe que eu a amo

Eu amo alguém, uma pessoa que já ama outro alguém e já é amado por outro alguém,

e por isso nunca me aceitará.

Eu amo alguém...

...e continuarei amando...

...até a minha alma se libertar...

...da prisão que meu coração criou...

...só por te amar!

(o) I LOV E YOU

I SO MUCH!

JL

(esse fui euzinha que fiz gostaram?)

Continua na proxima fic...

Minha primeira fic gostaram

por favor me mandem reviws pois não sei como terminar (só como acabar as páginas do diario de kagome, mas se quiserem mandar mais páginas para esse diário mandem ver) a história, to toltalmente perdida, só tenho uma idéia no fundo do poço!

Beijocs

Pamelokinha

P.S.: Vai ser no maximo uma fic que postarei por semana valew!


	2. Cap II

Pág. 3

InuYasha será que você não percebe que eu te amo?

Que eu te adoro?

Que eu daria minha vida, minha eterna vida e minha alma só para te ver feliz, só para botar um unico sorriso em seu rosto?

Você não percebe?

InuYasha...

InuYasha, eu sei que seu coração pertence a Kikyou e só a ela, você só tem olhos para ela. E se isso servir para te deixar feliz eu aceitarei, e só observarei de longe com meu coração escondido para você não perceber, perceber que eu te amo.

Eu morreria feliz se visse um unico sorriso em seus labios antes de ir, mesmo que seja um sorriso para Kikyou e não para mim, mesmo que você me despreze, que não ligue para mim e que não se importe comigo.

Eu te amo tanto que me afastaria só para não atrapalhar a sua vida, mesmo que signifique ue nunca mais te verei e que sofrerei eternamente com a sua perda.

MEU CORAçÃO

("v") /)/)

'v' (';')

É (,(""'),)

SÓ SEU (")"(")

ETERNAMENTE SEU

INUYASHA

Pág. 4

O InuYasha pertence a Kikyou (-:barro velho, que vai queimar no mármore do inferno:-) e eu não posso interferir na história deles, mas então por que, por que eu não me conformo com isso, porque eu não posso deixar de amá-lo, por que eu tenho que sofrer com tudo isso?

O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim!

(-:que paciencia a Kagome tem para escrever tanto né:-)

Conrinua na proxima fic...

O que vcs acharam da fic, muito melodramática, me deem idéias para continuar.

Me mandem coments.

Beijocs

Pamelikinha


	3. Cap III

Pág.5

INUYASHA

Quatro épocas de amor e risadas

Ficarei bem estando só

Quatro épocas de amor e risadas

Ficarei bem estando só

Quatro épocas de amor e risadas

Ficarei bem estando só

Quatro épocas de amor e risadas

Ficarei ok...

Você sabe que a busca por nosso amor repete-se através de

doces sombras que tocam profundamente esta melodia

Posso sentir a doçura do passado

embora você ainda não fizesse parte dele

ficarei bem em saber que me acompanha com esse olhar

Eu acredito que o amor é o único que não muda.

A flor desabrocha no brilho da Primavera

A lua deixa que o mar a observe no Verão

Pergunto a você se mesmo com o vento do Outono ou com a neve do Inverno

Quer me aquecer

Mais uma vez nas quatro estações com seu amor?

O tempo continua a colorir nossa promessa, mas esse desejo...

Pode me sentir por baixo da pele?

Só dessa forma sentiremos algo um pelo outro

Queira acreditar que ficaremos bem

Mas para isso, fique comigo de qualquer forma

No norte, a noite também se aquece, separando a Primavera do

Verão, deixando apenas uma mensagem na areia da praia

O amor também floresce na chuva do Outono e nas lágrimas do Inverno

Desejo que me aqueça

dentro dos sonhos das quatro estações com seu amor

Às vezes, meu coração está nessas mudanças de estações

não deixe nossas lembranças de lado

Sempre as reacenderemos para não esquecer nosso amor e nossos sonhos

Quero que você aqueça

Meu coração durante as quatro estações com seu amor

Quatro épocas, quatro estações

Quatro épocas, estarei bem

Quatro épocas, quatro estações

quatro épocas, fique comigo...

Quatro épocas, quatro estações

Quatro épocas, estarei bem

Quatro épocas, quatro estações

quatro épocas, fique comigo...

Quatro épocas, quatro estações

Quatro épocas, estarei bem

Quatro épocas, quatro estações

quatro épocas, fique comigo...

Quatro épocas, quatro estações

Quatro épocas, estarei bem

Quatro épocas, quatro estações

quatro épocas, fique comigo...

(canção de Namie Amuro)

Pág.6

InuYasha eu te amo por que você não vê, por que você me ignora, por que você não demonsatra nenhum sentimento por mim, por que, me diga por que?

Eu choro todo dia por você InuYasha doce meioyoukai, você se faz de duro mas não pode disfarçar que por traz dessa duresa há um doce e gentil hanyou que se preucupa com os outros e por isso eu te amo.

Eu estou apaixonada por você InuYasha, completamente apaixonada de corpo e alma mas, não posso me declarar pois tenho medo de te afastar.

Pág.7

Suavemente desperto

Meus sentimentos por você jamais serão correspondidos

Eu rezo sempre para que um dia você aceite meu desejo...

"Depois de um tempo" eu disse ao longe

Meus olhos ficavam sempre fechados

Juntando os momentos solitários de nossas vidas,

meu sentimento por você já é sofrimento...

Se alguém lhe dissesse "sempre" para

desviá-lo, acredite

O fato é uma mentira grosseira

Mas os jovens não param, nem são derrotados

Penso em você e as lágrimas

começam a cair

Meus sentimentos por você jamais serão correspondidos

Rezo sempre pelo dia em que você aceitará em meu desejo...

Eu posso apenas fingir que sou forte

Mas, desde então, minha hesitação se foi

Há tantas coisas que eu gostaria de mostrar

Há tantas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer

Minhas lágrimas, sorrisos, quero que você veja todos eles

Espere um pouco, eu agarrarei a minha "chance"

Só de pensar em você, sinto meu coração

ficando cada vez mais forte

distante a voz não alcança mas algum dia

com certeza irá alcançar

acredite lá...lá...

( My Will canção de sei lá quem)

Finalmente na proxima fic saberemos a reação de InuYasha ao ler o diário de Kagome

Beijos continuem mandando reviws please...

Ass:Pamelokinha

E ai vai a rsposta aos dois maravilhosos coments que eu recebi:

ao primeiro: Brigada pelos elogios eu fico feliz ao saber ue você gostou da fic e só avisando que o proximo cap vai ser bem dramático já que é esse tipo de fic que você gosta né? Eu acho que vai te agradar

: Bjus

ao segundo: Brigada por gostar de minha fic (apesar de que eu ache que está horrivel) eu agredeço pelo comentário mas sobre o tanto de frases: O InuYasha ama a Kikyou e não a mim! É sim eu copiei eu não tenho tanta paciencia para escrever assim : (Eu só escrevi umas 5 vezes); mas eu li sua fic e tá muito legal sim.


	4. Cap IV

InuYasha ao ler isso ficou chocado (é assim que se escreve?).

Ele não sabia o que fazer ficou perplexo e totalmente pasmo.

Ele resolveu devolver o diário de Kagome antes que ela percebesse seu sumiço. Ele foi até a sua era de devolver seu diário enquanto ela estava dormindo.

Dias depois.

Kagome resolve voltar.

Ela já havia esquecido de tudo e estava pronta para perdoar o InuYasha (de novo ¬¬). E lá foi ela voltando com a sua ''mochilinha'' para a Era Feudal.

Ela chegou foi à cabana da Kaede:

Kag: Oi gente!

Todos: Oi Kagome já voltou?(que pergunta besta se ela está ali é claro que ela voltou a não ser que esta seja uma cópia da outra ou coisa parecida!)

Kag: Sim, cadê o InuYasha?

Todos: Acho que ele está na floresta.

Kag: Vou procurar ele tchau!

Ela saiu antes que todos pudessem dizer tchau.

Na floresta ela encontrou o InuYasha só que ficou muito triste quando percebeu que ele não estava sozinho mas sim com a companhia dela, Kikyou (que mina desgraçada não quer nada com o InuYasha e ainda fica fazendo a Kagome sofrer!)

Ela começou a derramar lágrimas pelos olhos, mas, bem controlada para que InuYasha (baka, baka, baka, baka.) não percebesse.

Ela ouviu toda a conversa:

Kik: InuYasha eu queria saber se você me ama.

Inu: É claro que eu te amo Kikyou (ahrg ×P como pode dizer uma coisa dessas baka). Eu não te esqueci e não te esquecerei nem um dia de minha vida e de minha morte.

Kik: É mesmo?

Inu: Claro minha Kikyou...

Ao ouvir isso Kagome fez um barulhinho mas, InuYasha não percebeu ou contrário de Kikyou que percebeu e viu que era Kagome ali vendo tudo.

Ao ver isso Kikyou decidiu acabar de vez com a esperança de Kikyou:

Kik: Mas e Kagome o que ela significa para você?

Inu: Ela... bem ela... ela não significa nada comparada a você (InuYasha como você pode dizer isso que burro idiota insensível baka) (gente doeu muito no meu coração escrever isto eu não queria fazer a Kagome sofrer mas, era preciso 8:o para a fic ficar BoA sabe?)

Kikyou (vaca, vadia, puta, piranha, vira a bolsinha na esquina...) ao ouvir isso só para irritar mais com Kagome foi para direção de InuYasha e deu um beijo de surpresa nele.

Ao ver isso Kagome se levantou e chorou, olhou para InuYasha ali beijando a Kikyou e correu.

InuYasha viu Kagome correndo, correndo para a floresta e tentou segui - lá mas a (maldita) Kikyou o impediu lhe dando um beijo mais intenso (que oferecida).

(Agora voltando para a Kagome)

(Tipo assim eu plagiei um ''pouquinho'' desta fic o nome dela é O Abismo Chamado Morte. Muito boa e dramática, eu quase chorei (to exagerando um pouco).)

Kagome correu até o fim da floresta onde tinha um abismo, ela não sabia então deu um passo para frente e viu a longa queda ela estava decidia a pular e acabar com todo aquele sofrimento e dor só que a sua consciência pesou quando pensou que com sua perda InuYasha se culparia e decidiu viver mas logo depois foi empurrada por um youkai beira abaixo.

Ela estava caindo muito rápida e não estava conseguindo se segurar em nada, ela estava pensando e vendo tudo que estava deixando para trás.

Ela chorava muito não só pela dor mas por InuYasha também. Ela tentava parar de sangrar barrando os ferimentos com os braços mas não conseguia.

Ela caiu de peito no chão, ela estava quase sem forças e seu único desejo era ver o sorriso no rosto de InuYasha.

Ela estava sangrando e morrendo e tudo em que conseguia pensar era em InuYasha, no quanto o amava, no quanto queria te dizer isso e no quanto gostaria de ter este sentimento correspondido. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Sentia-se feliz apenas por ter conhecido ele e tudo que sofreu, e sofre, valeu a pena, pois pode estar ao seu lado.

Ela já estava começando a perder os sentidos. Podia enxergar a claridade ofuscante ao fim do abismo. Sentia a dor passar e tinha a sensação de que tudo ficaria bem.

A dor voltou a dilacera-la. Ela abriu os olhos mais uma vez e se deparou com InuYasha, colocando Kagome deitada de costas no chão e obrigando-a a abrir seus braços, de modo que seu ferimento ficasse a mostra. Tirou sua blusa e a comprimiu fortemente contra seu (Kagome) ventre aberto.

Kagome chorou de dor mais uma vez, mas apesar disso estava feliz, porque poderia ter sua última visão de InuYasha.

InuYasha sabia que se tivesse chegado pouco antes poderia ter salvado a, mas não chegou e sentia-se culpado, principalmente porque o motivo que o atrasou é que ele estava com a Kikyou e que o motivo porque Kagome estava lá caída sangrando era o mesmo.

Kagome tentou dizer a InuYasha que a culpa não era dele, contudo ele não deixou que ela fizesse isso, implorando para Kagome para que não se esforçasse, pois tudo ficaria bem. Kagome não acreditou que ainda tivesse esperanças de salva-la, mesmo assim atendeu a seu pedido e manteve-se em silêncio.

InuYasha pegou Kagome em seus braços como quem pega uma boneca de porcelana e começou a lavá-la para o vilarejo, e ela apenas gemia... A dor acabava com ela pouco a pouco.

Ajoelhando sobre a grama InuYasha abraçou Kagome e pediu para que ela não te deixasse, chorou sobre seu corpo e disse que precisava dela e que a amava.

Com um esforço descomunal Kagome sussurrou que o amava.

A camisa de InuYasha estava manchada com o sangue de sua amada Kagome.

Depois de um tempo, InuYasha chegou a cabana de Kaede trazendo a Kagome muito mal em seu colo, ele a pós no chão cuidadosamente para que Kaede pudesse cuidar de seu ferimento.

Kae: O que aconteceu InuYasha?

Inu: Ela foi empurrada de um abismo por um youkai na floresta.

Mik: Mas ela sempre soube que não podia andar naquela floresta pelos youkais poderosos que tem lá. Como ela foi parar lá?

Sang: É mesmo!

Inu: Foi tudo culpa minha... e falou bem baixinho se eu não tivesse ficado com a Kikyou em vez de ir segui-la a Kagome ainda estaria bem.

InuYasha saiu da cabana aflito com o que aconteceu com Kagome, subiu em uma árvore e ficou pensando em como era BOBO, BESTA, INSENSIVEL, IDIOTA, BURRO, BAKA de escolher a Kikyou ao invés de Kagome que é o verdadeiro amor de sua vida.

Um tempo depois...

Kaede saiu da cabana e falou toda situação de Kagome:

Kae: Kagome está muito mal InuYasha se ela não curar sua alma nunca descansará.

Inu: Mas os ferimentos são tão ruins assim?

Kae: Não os externos mas, sim os internos.

Inu: Internos?

Kae: A Kagome estava muito abalada quando isto aconteceu, os ferimentos causados pelo abismo pode sarar mas, os causados pelo coração não. No momento que a Kagome caiu ela estava muito abatida e sentimental e por isso sua alma se perdeu de seu corpo, se sua alma não encontrar seu corpo ela ficara vagando perdida no mundo dos vivos.

Inu: E... eu posso fizer alguma coisa para ajudar?

Kae: Nós podemos tentar fazer um feitiço,só que com esse feitiço você entrará na mente de Kagome e só assim tentará solucionar o problema em seu coração, mas se você não conseguir sua alma vagará eternamente junto à dela perdida no mundo dos humanos.

Inu: Eu farei isso afinal é culpa minha que ela esteja deste jeito.

Kae: Esta bem. Vamos logo antes que ela piore.

Inu: Ok.

InuYasha se dirigiu a cabana de Kaede e se deitou no chão do lado de Kagome como Kaede havia dito.

Kaede então fez um feitiço para InuYasha entrar na mente de Kagome e depois do feitiço concluiu:

Kae: Bem InuYasha agora só você poderá salvar Kagome e a si mesmo.

øNa mente de Kagomeø

InuYasha está à busca de Kagome em sua mente (×fiquei confusa agora mais deixa pra lá×), ele procura em todos os cantos até que escuta uma menina chorando baixinho, ele vai atrás desta menininha e quando vê é a Kagome (quer dizer a alma de Kagome), ele pergunta por que ela está chorando e ela diz:

MenKag (quer dizer mente da Kagome): Como se você não soubesse!

Inu: Eu? Eu não sei de nada.

MenKag: Você sabe sim, mas se vc quer que eu me fale falo.

Inu: Sim.

MenKag: Eu estou assim por que a você não gosta de mim, eu te amo mas você não me ama você ama a Kikyou!

Inu: Isto não é verdade!

MenKag: Não? Então olhe isto!

Derrepente aparece um monte de imagem de InuYasha junto com a Kikyou principalmente a ultima que ela viu que se destaca entre outras.

Inu: É... é mas eu gosto de você ou afinal você se esqueceu destas lembranças?

Derrepente aparece todas as lembranças que InuYasha tem sobre ele preocupado com a Kagome, principalmente a ultima que ela não tinha visto e ouve atenciosamente as palavras eu te amo.

MenKag: É mas e esta parte?

Aparece à parte que InuYasha estava falando com a Kikyou (BARRO VELHO) que não ama Kagome e depois à parte do beijo.

Inu: Mas isto foi antes de saber quem eu amava de verdade eu estava indeciso e eu e a Kikyou tivemos um passado juntos e não dava para esquecer isto!

MenKag: E agora você já escolheu que ama?

Inu: Sim.

MenKag: E quem é? a Kikyou?

Inu: Não você. Eu escolhi você Kagome.

Kagome fica surpresa e dá um beijo em InuYasha.

Inu: Bem agora vamos?

MenKag: Vamos!

Dessa vez eu escrevi muito né foi só para adiantar, mas eu não sei o que eu faço com a fic a parti daí me ajudem blz?

alem de não saber fazer fic e resumo minha ortografia é péssima tambem então se acharem um erro na fic me perdoem please


	5. Cap V

Notas:

Fiquei de castigo e por isso naum pude terminar a fic logo

Mas para a felicidade de alguns tristezas de otros eu vo terminar logo essa fic e começar uma nova.

Chega de enrrolação, vamos começar logo...

Bem sujeito a pedidos eu vou refazer o final da minha fic tava muito sem sal...

Cap. V

Kagome e InuYasha uinham acabado de voltar de sua viagem a mente de Kagome (a viagem do cap. anterior), ao acodar InuYasha (que acordou minutos antes de Kagome) fica admirando o rosto de sua amada parecia hipnotizado por aquele lindo rosto angelical de sua amada. Minutos depois Kagome acorda:

Kag: I...Inu...InuYasha?

Inu: Kagome? Vovê está bem?

Kag: Estou eu só quero um copo de agua por favor.

Inu: Tudo bem.

Kag: Glup Glup (ela tá bebendoa agua tá gente eu sei que tá idiota mais vai)... Onde estão os outros?

Inu: Eles foram a um vilarejo exterminar tres youkais.

Kag: E porque você não foi?

Inu: É que eu queria ficar cuidando aqui de você, você não poderia ficar aqui sozinha nesse estado né?

Kag: Ah...foi só por isso?-perguntando meio decepcionada-

Inu: Ahn vc tá me parecendo que não gostou...

Kag: Não não é isso é claro que eu gostei. InuYasha?

Inu: Sim?

Kag: O que aconteceu comigo?

Inu: Bem... você caiu de um penhasco e ficou muito ferida, os ferimentos foram curados mas por alguma razão -inuyasha preferiu não falar a razão- sua mente não queria voltar, então eu tive que entar em sua mente para te buscar.

Kag: Então aquilo que aconteceu não foi um sonho? Aquilo de você na minha mente e as vizões não foram um sonho?

Inu: Não.

Kag: Então voce estava sendo sincero quando disse aquilo?

Inu: Aquilo o que?

Kag: Que...que...que você... quevocêmeamava? -kagome falou rapido mas inuyasha entendeu a pergunta-

Inu: Bem...bem eu tava... eu tava sendo - kagome já ia ficando triste- ... eu estava sendo sincero Kagome. Eu te amo.

Kag: InuYasha - kagome começou a chorar-...

Inu: Ahn? Kagome eu te fiz chorar de novo? Qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito me desculpe por favor...

Kag: Baka... eu não estou chorando de tristeza e sim de felicidade -kagome pula em inuyasha o abraçando- Eu te amo InuYasha...

Inu: Eu também te amo Kagome.

Os dois se beijam mas não um beijo qualquer um beijo cheio de amor, paixão um beijo em sintonia extrema. Em outras palavras um beijo sensacional.

Eles se separaram em busca de ar mas, quado viraram lá estavam Mirok-Sango-Shippou (Kaede não que ela tinha ficado no vilarejo).

Mirk: Nossa InuYasha acabou de voltar e ja esta assim?

Inu: Assim como?

Mirk: Pegando geral.

Inu: Ora seu... -nem deu tempo do Mirok fugir ele ja tinha levado um soco na cabeça-

Mirk: ITAI

Sang: Baka... até que efim vcs se resolveram -piscando para kagome- já estavamos cansados de tantas brigas.

Mirk: É verdade por mais que aquelas brigas sejam engraçadas elas eram muito cansativas.

Ship: Kagome agora vc está namorando o InuYasha?

Kag: Er...eu...eu...

Inu: Esta sim ela esta me namorando por que?

Ship: Porque como agome é minha mãe adotiva agora você vai ser meu papai adotivo.

Inu: OOOOOOOOOQUE?

Ship: É se a Kagome é minha mãe agora que você esta com ela você é meu pai...

InuYasha dá um soco em Shipou

Ship: Buaaaaaaaaaa mãe eu não quero ter um pai assim mãe bate nele?

Kag: InuYasha...

Inu: Calma calma

Kag: SENTAAAAA!

Pow

Inu: Sua baka porque você fez isso?

Kag: Do que você me chamou?

Inu: Do que você é BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Kag: SENTA SENTA SENTA...

Pow Pow Pow...

Kag: Vou para casa...tchau

Mirk: Parece que ele nunca aprende...

Sang: É mesmo

Desde que Kagome brigou com InuYasha se passou uma semana, e nenhum dos dois davam o pé a torcer, por um tempo porque depois Kagome sempre perdoava InuYasha e como não seria diferente nesta briga ela tambem deu o pé a torcer e voltol para sea eral...

InuYasha estava tomando banho e Kagome havia acabado de voltar de sua era e tinha um presente para o InuYasha:

Kag: Oi gente

Mirk; Sang; Ship: Oi Kagome

Kag: Onde está o InuYasha

Mirk: Ele deve estar em cima de uma arvore por ai.

Kagome foi procurar InuYasha mas acaba tropeçando em uma pedra e caindo bem onde InuYasha estava ao se levantar ela se depara com aquele coro lindo maravilhoso ela ficou hipnotizada não parava de olhar ela havia caido em cima do InuYasha oque deixava a situação mais contrangedora além de esquecer um detalhe ao cair sua saia havia rasgado em um galho e estava quase caindo, aliais estava caida pois o unico fio que a prendia soltou, os dois estavam a milimetros de distancia InuYasha sem roupa pois estava tomando banho e Kagome sem saia com o resto da roupa toda molhada:

Inu: Kagome, Ka...Kagome KAGOMEEEEE

Kagome arcoudou do tranze...

Kag: Que foi InuYsha?

Inu: Até quando vc vai ficar em cima de mim?

Kag: Hã - Kagome olhou a posição que estava e soltou um grito - HAAAAAA

Inu: Não gritaaaaa

Kag: Desculpa eu me assustei.

Derrepente chega Mirok e Sango e encontra a posição em que eles estavam.

Mirk: Estamos enterrompendo alguma coisa?

Inu: Nã...Não é isso que vcs estão pensando...

Mirk: Nossa e olha que vcs estão juntos a duas semanas e já ficam fazemdo esse tipo de coisa

Sang: Kagome eu nunca imaginei que vc fosse assim, tão... tão...

Kag: NÃO É ISSO QUE VCS ESTÃO PENSANDO!

Mirk: O que vc quer que agente pense encontrando vcs assim?

Inu: A Kagome simplesmente caiu em cima de mim!

Mirk: E como explica o fato dela star sem saia?

Inu: Han... Han... Kagome por que vc está sem saia?

Kag: Porque minha saia rasgou quando eu cai!

Inu: Ai está explicado!

Mirk: Fazemos assim: eu finjo que acredito e vcs fingem que é verdade.

Inu: MIROK E...

Sang: Acho melhor sairmos daqui Mirok

Mirk: Tudo bem Sango. Vamos deixar eles voltarem fazer oq estavam fazendu

Kag: NÓS NÃO ESTAVAMOS FAZENDO NADA

Mirok e Sango sairam.

Inu: Kagome?

Kag: O que?

Inu: Acho melhor vc sair de cima de mim

Kag: Oq? A tá...

InuYasha se trocou e seu a parte de cima do sei kimono para Kagome não ficar só de calcinha.

Eles estavam voltando quando InuYasha sente o cheiro dela (será que quando ele sente o cheiro dela ele sente cheiro de barro velho?)...Kikyou (droga viu, ela só atrapalha), tempo depois (um ou dois minutos) ela apareceu na frente de InuYasha, ela viu que ele estava acompanhado de Kagome e olhou revoltada para ela.

Kik: Então InuYasha vc se decidiu por ela não foi?

Inu: S...sim eu escolhi ela Kikyou

Kik: Isso não vai ficar assim se eu não posso te ter ela também não vai...

Inu: Oq vc vai fazer Kikyou?

Kikyou aponta ema flecha para InuYasha

Kik: Eu vou te matar

Quando ela ia atirar a flecha em InuYasha Kagome foi rápida e atirou uma flecha nela primeiro. Kikyou havia morrido pela terceira vez. InuYasha não fez nada apenas abraçou fortemente a Kagome sem ligar para Kikyou.

Inu: Kagome eu te amo

Kag: Eu também te amo InuYasha

Eles se beijaram intensivamente...

Finito

Eu sei que ainda estámuito sem sal mais ai dei uma melhoradinha, é que eu estou fazendo otra fic e como eu estou anciosa com ela ela tá me tomando todo o meu tempinho.

Mas poco a poco eu vou conseguindo...

Até que em fim consegui terminar a história e ai gostara eu sei que está uma droga mas é oq eu consegui fazer

Brigada pelos comentários até agora e me escrevam falndo oq acharam (se tá uma bosta, horrivel, nunca viu pior emfim).

Até a proxima...

O.B.S: Antecipação para a proxima fic: InuYasha um metalero, Kasgome uma patricinha. Uma fic de amor traição, luta e muito romance breve em ne


End file.
